Peter Petrelli
Name: Peter Petrelli Age: 32 Organization: Fortis Group Statistics *Personality: Determined, Loving, Loyal, Heroic (to a flaw), Stubborn *Occupation: Fortis President *Ability: Empathic Mimicry *Gender: Male *Sexuality: Heterosexual *FC: Milo Ventimiglia Biography THEN: Peter’s Empathy is not limited to just his ability. Unlike the rest of his family, Peter opted to spend his life caring for others in the medical field. His early days as a Special were fraught with conflict. He began dreaming of the future when he acquired his mother’s, Angela’s, ability. These dreams became persistent and Peter went to track down Mohinder Suresh because of the book ‘Activating Evolution’. Around this time he was visited by a future Hiro Nakamura, who puts him on the path of saving Claire Bennet from Sylar. During this time, Peter picks up many of the abilities he encounters, and the pressure of having them without much control begins to make his body sick. Claude Rains reluctantly teaches him how to access his powers one at a time, but this is short-lived. During an argument with a precognitive painter, Peter’s angry taunting leads to the painter accidentally shooting a woman they both care about. Peter is horrified by her death and goes to visit Mohinder, only to interrupt Sylar. Though the two heroes escape, Peter is struck with a shard of glass in the back of his head and briefly dies, learning about the rapid cellular regeneration’s “kill spot” from this. After absorbing a radioactive ability, Peter squares off with Sylar. Although the heroes seem to beat Sylar, Peter cannot control his radioactive ability, and Nathan rescues him by flying him into the sky to explode without harming anyone else. For several months after this, Peter lives in Ireland and has no idea of his true identity, but some of his abilities manifest. When accidentally using space-time manipulation, Peter accidentally leaves his Irish girlfriend in the Shanti Virus future. To stop it from happening, he briefly teams up with immortal Adam Monroe. Once he realizes the other man’s true intentions, he turns on the villain and destroys the virus. While going with Nathan to a press conference, Peter is stopped by his future self. For a while after, Peter finds himself inhabiting a criminal’s body as the future version of himself takes over his own body. Peter time travels in an attempt to once again stop a terrible future, and through a series of events discovers that his father, Arthur Petrelli, is alive. Arthur uses Peter’s compassion to steal all of his abilities, including his base empathic mimicry. When the heroes ambush Arthur, Peter intends to shoot his father but finds it difficult. Sylar takes control of the bullet, ensuring Arthur’s death himself. Before the Primatech building blows up, Peter injects himself with one of the synthetic formulas. This gives him his new power of ability replication. Several months after this, Nathan begins working with the government to round up Specials. After a plane crash that he almost died in, he and the other heroes team up to stop Nathan and reveal the secret program. The government gets backlash from this and Nathan is soon exposed after as a Special as well. The Petrellis, including Claire and Noah Bennet, travel to Coyote Sands. As Angela tells them the story of the last time the government rounded up Specials, Nathan and Peter slowly patch their relationship back up. When they travel back to talk to the President about Specials, they also fight to take down Sylar. Peter, at his brother’s word, leaves to help Claire, oblivious to what really happened to Sylar after. After some time, Peter tries to live normal again and rejoins the medical field, as a paramedic. He wants to save as many as inhumanly possible and his relationship with his family becomes strained again because of this obsession. Peter also helps Noah with investigating the Sullivan Bros. Carnival, befriends Emma Coolidge at the hospital, and tries to help Hiro Nakamura through his sickness. Peter works at putting his obsessive behavior behind him when 'Nathan’ comes to him for help. They discover that ‘Nathan’ is really Sylar, and after a final goodbye, Sylar regains control of his body. Peter falls into a depression, but distracts himself by investigating the carnival. In desperation to keep his friend Emma from killing crowds of people at the carnival, as prophesied, he goes in search of Sylar. Using Matt’s ability, he enters Sylar’s mind prison. They eventually bond over how they’ve each changed, and eventually break free. Sylar saves Emma, as promised, and Peter defeats Samuel Sullivan. They are walking back to the center of the carnival together when Peter stops to watch in disbelief as Claire jumps off the Ferris wheel. NOW: A year later, Angela had tried unsuccessfully to recreate the company but Peter took over and decided it was best not to let either Angela or Noah have the leading role, as they would only repeat their past mistakes. Instead, Peter decided to open up a school for people with abilities where they would provide general education while helping them with a greater sense of control and understanding over their powers. The school is called The Petrelli School for Gifted Individuals. Peter made Angela headmaster of the school, as he felt that it would keep her hands full and fingers out of the way he ran the new company. This lasted for a little over a year, until Angela was killed. With Noah becoming the new Headmaster, Peter continues to have a good amount of involvement with the success of the school. In time, Peter was also able to broaden the potential of his ability. He found that his synthetic power of ability replication was more like a subset of his original. With some time, patience, and practice, Peter was able to use his empathy to essentially gain back his empathic mimicry. Notes *Peter always jumps on opportunities to represent Fortis himself at events in Washington, D.C. and across the world, thus making him leave for trips often without much notice to everyone else. However, he is always available remotely for Fortis duties. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fortis Group Category:Empathic Mimicry